Shoes are typically constructed with a sole (bottom portion), mid-sole (internal part that connects between the foot and the sole) and an upper (part that covers the top of the foot). An upper may also be called a cover. The mid-sole often contains a shank (metal reinforcement for the arch of the shoe), fiberboard and/or thin stiffening agent made of pressed paper or cardboard and a light, medium or heavy padding. The mid-sole typically runs the entire length of the shoe and may be a standard product for all shoe constructions. When a shoe is made, an upper is typically attached to the mid-sole with nails, glue or other adhesive. Attaching the bottom sole of the shoe is generally the last part of the shoe construction process. Platform shoes, on the other hand, are typically made with a separate platform base of various different widths, lengths, sizes and the like.
Various footwear systems have been disclosed in the past, such as a detachable shoe strap system in U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,058 to Jneid where straps are detachably couplable to a side wall of a sole member. This system, however does not address the interchangeability of straps between different sole members. U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,102 to DeVincentis discloses interchangeable shoe strap systems having spring connectors. However, this system does not include use with platform shoes and does not include flexible uppers, among other aspects. In addition, an article of footwear is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,294 to Riecken where straps are anchored to a platform to secure a platform to a wearer's foot. Here, the straps are not interchangeable so as to enable a user to change the upper portion of a shoe. None of the above-noted prior art uses interchangeable uppers or flexible interchangeable uppers in conjunction with platform shoes. Accordingly, it would advantageous to provide a platform base that offers a sturdier and more durable shoe system for interchangeable uppers, including flexible uppers.